


Dejemos la política a un lado

by NoeliaSC



Series: SHIPPEOS POLITICOS [1]
Category: Peblo - Fandom, Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Dejemos la política a un lado

Las notas y diagramas que había utilizado para el debate descansaban encima de la mesa, las había dejado ahí nada más entrar en el despacho y no tenía pensado volver a mirarlas. Su imagen le respondía desde el otro lado del cristal, a pesar de todas las preocupaciones que le cruzaban la cabeza no pudo evitar fijarse en ciertos mechones planteados, “eso no estaba ahí hace diez meses”, pensó para sí.  
Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar, sin dejar de mirarse al espejo, le dio la vuelta. Ya había hablado suficiente por las dos últimas noches sin contar los días que llevaba preparando sus intervenciones, no quería comentar nada más y tampoco recibir críticas de sus asesores o periodistas ya fuesen buenas o no; ¿acaso no se merecía unos minutos de descanso? Cerró los ojos dispuesto a conceder se esos merecidos minutos él mismo.  
Tocaron a la puerta, frunció el ceño. Quizá debiera responder, puede que fuera importante, no podía olvidar que tenía ciertas responsabilidades y obligaciones que cumplir. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y se cerró de nuevo. Pedro maldijo interiormente, notaba la rabia contenida rugiendo en su interior.  
-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. - la voz de Pablo sonó a su espalda, cerca de él.- Después de lo de esta noche estaba seguro de que buscarías un lugar en el que estar solo.  
-¿Ahora lo sabes todo sobre mí? - le dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados, aún así podía verlo como si los tuviera abierto con esa sonrisilla suya.  
-No tanto como tú debes saber de mí, yo sólo te conozco aunque tengo que decir que esta noche me has sorprendido, Pedro.  
-No todo el mundo puede ser tan “educado” como tú mientras le insultan. - Pedro notó como su voz estaba a punto de crispar se, había recorrido mucho camino para llegar a donde estaba y todavía le quedaba algo más, tenía que aguantar.  
-No me refería a eso, - le respondió Pablo, su voz sonaba cada vez más cerca por la distancia desde la puerta hasta donde estaba él no debía tarde mucho en llegar hasta donde estaba - no en ese sentido, me ha sorprendido la compostura que has mantenido a pesar de lo que ha pasado, no pensé que fueras así Pedro. ¿Qué otras cosas me estás ocultando?  
-Yo…  
Por una vez se había quedado sin palabras. Escuchó los pasos de Pablo acercarse más, situando se delante de él, a un lado del espejo. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y lo miró.  
-Tú también lo has hecho muy bien. - se fijó en que se había quitado el suéter y ahora solo llevaba la camisa, algunos botones de arriba estaban desabrochados.  
-Ya, pero no soy yo el que dará de qué hablar.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Estoy seguro de que los profesionales verán la calidad de nuestros discursos y programas.  
-No estoy hablando de eso, Pedro, dejemos la política a un lado. Ahora sólo somos tú y yo.  
-Claro que sí, Pablo, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Ocurre que ahora tú y Rivera os dedicáis a intercambiar libritos. Sabes perfectamente que no me importa lo que hagas o con quién pero, al menos, no lo hagas delante de mi cara. Creo que merezco un poco de respeto y los ciudadanos también.  
Pedro trató de mantener un rostro neutral antes las acusaciones de Pablo, se irguió cuan alto era. No sabía cómo o qué responder, cuando había escuchado su voz al entrar a la habitación no se la había cruzado por la cabeza que viniese a echarle en cara cosas.  
-¿Qué insinúas?  
-No insinúo nada sólo digo la verdad. Hoy es 23 de Abril, San Jordi, como tu Albert bien ha recordado. Así que Pedro, ya has entregado tu libro ahora, ¿a quién entregarás tu rosa?  
Pablo ya no le miraba a los ojos como siempre hacía, esa manía que le irritaba tanto, sino a los labios. Pedro sólo tuvo tiempo de susurrar su nombre antes de que le besara.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
